MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Volga
Kostume 1: His look in Hyrule Warriors * Kostume 2: Classic Volga * Unlockable Kostume 1: '''His primary costume from Breath of the Wild. * '''Unlockable Kostume 2: '''His look in Hyrule Total War * '''Unlockable Kostume 3: '''His secondary costume from Breath of the Wild. * '''Kosplay 1: Shadow the Hedgehog * Kosplay 2: Ares from Injustice: Gods Among Us Bio Volga is a warrior in search of a good fight. He guards the caverns of the Eldin Volcano to make sure no outside forces intrude in it, though he will let Gorons, a race of oddly-proportioned humanoids, come mine there. Volga despises the human race and does not like getting into human affairs, which made it very challenging for the Dark Sorceress Cia, who figured that in order to have him be allies with her, she must brainwash him into joining her as a general alongside a ring-turned-wizard, Wizzro. Gameplay Character Trait Inferno Body: '''Volga can activate inferno into body until increased maximum defense. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * '''Pike Thrust: Volga twirls his spear and leaps up to his opponent with a strike down. * Dragonborn Wave: Volga mops his spear across the floor and sends in a white ground wave that slides towards his opponent. * Dragon Claw: Volga turns his left hand into a dragon's hand and hits his opponent with it's swing. * Fire Breath: Volga breathes fire at his opponent. Dragon Summoner Adds moves able to summon dragons. Volga has no helmet on his head. * Dragon Fire: Volga summons a mini dragon who uses it's fire breath at the opponent. Replaces Fire Breath. Dragon Shapeshifter Adds moves involving turning Volga's limbs. He has a fire aura around him. * Dragon Charge: Volga turns his head into a dragon head, he then rushes forward head-first to hit his opponent. * Dragon Flight: Volga grows dragon's wings on his back and flies into the air. Dragon Weaponer Adds moves involving his weapons. He has his weapons on his back. * Dragon Shield: Volga pulls out his shield and holds it in-front of him, reflecting any projectiles. * Dragon Spin: Volga pulls out his spear and spins around for a multi-hitting attack. X-Ray Move * Send to Pain: Volga using Fire First and crush the chest and spinning away to flow, when crush off the skull, then smash off the leg and blast off into air with his hand. When Opponent coming, Volga punch his/her back with Dragon Claw, then using spear on his/her face. Super Move * Wrath of Dragon Knight: Volga using fire ball, before transform into dragon. Once his striked his opponent, he live meter fire to blast of the meteor. When he slave combo and one big meteor coming this way, Volga activate tornado flame to crush off his opponent and last off to punch right on. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Dragon Knight: Volga cuts his opponent's torso off. The torso is sent flying and Volga emits dragon wings. He turns his left hand into a dragon's hand, grabs the opponent's face and flies down to the ground, with the hand crushing the opponent's head into pieces. He breaths fire at the sky afterwards. * Dragon Spirit: Volga transforms into his dragon self, breathes fire at his opponent and then soars down towards him, blowing up the opponent into severed pieces as they all burn to a crisp. * Breathe Deep: Volga tears his opponent's abdomen open. He then breathes fire into the open wound, where the open breathes fire before their torso explodes. X-Ality * Dragon's Fire: Volga lifts his opponent by the neck and throws him/her in the air. He emits flames from the ground to hit his opponent and the opponent starts burning, especially in the insides where the organs are set on fire. The falling opponent lands onto Volga's spear and gets impaled, accompanied by a shot of the spine and ribs breaking as the spear stabs through. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Spear Stab: Volga stabs himself in the throat with his spear, and collapses in a faceplant. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * 'Flame and Frost: '''W.I.P. (with Rundas) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Volga flies around in his dragon form and transforms to his humanoid self. He lands to the ground, twirls his staff, and says, "You think you can withstand the might of the Dragon Knight?!". He thrusts the staff onto the ground and engulfs in flames. Victory Pose Volga thrusts his staff on the ground, breathes fire everywhere and transforms into his dragon form, flying in the air. Rival '''Name: '''Scorpion '''Connection: ' Both can manipulate fire, as well as wield a spear-type weapon. Category:MK Vs Nintendo